


Bicerin

by lola381pce



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cream, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Finger Sucking, Food Porn, Food Sex, Friends With Benefits, Hot Chocolate, Hot Pepper, Italian Food, Kissing, Licking, Lots of kissing, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Licking, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Porn, Public Orgasm, Sexual Tension, Sexy Phil, Shameless Smut, Thank You Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, espresso
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2014-05-12
Packaged: 2018-01-24 12:29:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1605206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lola381pce/pseuds/lola381pce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bicerin is an exquisite, warm drink – a base of chocolate, a layer of espresso and finally fresh cream; quite simply it is a pleasure waiting to be discovered. Bicerin means ‘small glass’ in which the mixture is generally served so you can admire the mouth watering combination of colours. On the other hand who says it can’t just as enjoyable when slowly lapped from Pepper’s naked body.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bicerin

**Author's Note:**

> Intended as a one off, but who knows...
> 
> As always, the characters belong to Marvel, the rest is me having smut fun. Thanks for reading and please feel free to leave comments - it's good to know what you think :)

Pepper’s private line rang and she smiled when she saw the caller’s ID; her first smile of the day actually. It was only early afternoon and it had been long and weary already with a 6am start for two long video conference calls to Japan and Russia where Stark Industries had business interests. She was grateful to Natasha for helping her with her Russian pronunciation as that call had gone well with her negotiating an excellent deal up 12% up on the previous contract. She had a little more work to do with her Japanese but apparently they had appreciated her efforts and another call was scheduled for two days’ time. On the downside Hector Chang, Stark Industries’ Personnel Director had already been on the phone twice to discuss some employee issues concerning Messers Stark and Hogan. She was more than ready for the distraction this call would bring.  

“Hey Phil,” she answered, genuinely pleased to hear from him. Phil Coulson was one person who could transform her day from being hectic to calm just by talking to her on the phone. 

“Hi Pepper. Everything okay?”

“Fine, thanks. Why do you ask?”

“You sound…vexed. Has Tony been difficult again?”

“When is Tony not being difficult? Actually now you mention it Personnel has been on my case… again; and yes, mostly because of Tony and Happy.”

“Sexual harassment and security badges?”

“That about sums it up.”

“Three words, Pepper: taze, Supernanny, drool; just saying.”

Pepper laughed. “Thank you for the tip, Phil.”

“My pleasure. I’ll call back when you’ve less demand on your time.”

“You will not Phillip J Coulson. What’s on your mind?”

“Ouch! Invoking the use of my Sunday name. In that case, I’ve been very remiss in not thanking you properly for my party. Now that I’m back in New York for a few days, I was calling to rectify that.”

Pepper thought back to a most enjoyable evening a few weeks ago where she had organised some special “party games” for Phil’s birthday. She had joined in everything except the final game ‘As you wish’ believing it would have been unfair on Tony, a view with which she did not hold today as his recent behaviour was getting on her last nerve. She shivered with pleasure as she remembered the kiss that Phil had given her as she left his bedroom turning him over to the very capable hands of Melinda, Darcy, Jemma, Maria and Natasha. Then she realised he’d spoken to her again.

“I’m sorry, Phil. What did you say?” shaking her head trying to clear the image of him naked holding her to him kissing her very thoroughly indeed.

“I wondered if you would care to accompany me to dinner one evening; if you’re available, of course.”

“I’d be delighted. Is this evening alright for you?”

Phil laughed gently at the other end of the phone. “That bad a day? Why don’t I pick you up at eight?”

“I’ll look forward to it.”

She replaced the handset and sighed happily knowing that an evening with Phil would be an enjoyable and welcome break from the hassles of one Mr…Dr Anthony Stark. Sadly her warm thoughts were short lived and her sigh of pleasure quickly turned to one of irritation as her PA buzzed her line letting her know that Hector Chang was waiting to discuss yet another issue regarding Messers Stark and Hogan.

***

At 19:59hrs Pepper stepped out of the elevator into Phil’s embrace and a demure peck on the cheek. She was wearing a silk midnight-blue slip-dress which hugged her body in all the right places. It was covered by a monochrome cashmere wrap decorated with an intricate pattern of hummingbirds and flowers. As ever her feet were enclosed in a pair of Manolos Blanik.

“You look wonderful as always,” he told her with his trademark grin, which crinkled the corners of his startling blue eyes and highlighted the dimples in his cheeks. Damn! The man should be stamped with a government health warning when he smiled like that. Hmmm and smelled like that – what _was_ that cologne he wore? Not to mention the way he looked. He was dressed in a perfectly tailored charcoal grey suit with a black shirt open at the neck appearing relaxed and laid-back. He’d also donned his black-rimmed glasses making him officially off duty for the evening.

“And you are charming as always,” she responded grinning back at him. If anything his smiled deepened making her heart flutter slightly. Good grief Virginia Potts! she admonished herself. This is not your prom and he’s not your date for the evening.

Ironically at that moment he chose to hand her a single long-stemmed dark pink rose.

She took it from him and thanked him while biting her lip trying not to laugh. The last thing she would ever want to do was hurt Phil’s feelings.

However far from being upset he looked at her with an amused expression his eyebrow raised asking the unspoken question, what’s so funny?

She shook her head. “It’s nothing. No really, it’s nothing,” she insisted as he continued to watch her however she refused to enlighten him. She may not want to hurt his feelings but she certainly didn’t want to embarrass the hell out of herself either.

Phil being Phil guessed it was something to do with the rose and told her, “If it helps the significance of the colour is that of appreciation or ‘Thank you’ and the number means simplicity or gratitude.”

Feeling even worse than she had before, she thanked him again and asked, “How do you know these things?”

“It’s my job to know things,” he stated simply with the ghost of a smile playing on his lips as he looked at her. She nodded knowing there was nothing simple about the S.H.I.E.L.D. agent. In fact he was more complex than anyone else she knew, Tony Stark included.

He guided her outside with his hand resting lightly on the base of her back to a waiting cab.

“Where are we going?” she asked conversationally as he held the door open for her waiting until she was settled before closing it and climbing in the other side.

“Worried?” he teased.

“Curious,” she responded.

“Whenever I’m here I tried to eat in an Italian restaurant I know. It’s not a big place but the food is excellent and I’ve known the owners a long time.”

They chatted about everything and nothing as the cab took them to their destination. As always they were relaxed in each other’s company and any silences that followed were comfortable and not awkward.

After a short time the driver stopped outside a small almost insignificant doorway. Pepper generally didn’t make assumptions about things on first sight but really, this looked like somebody’s house. Had she not been with Phil she would have started to worry.

Phil paid the driver, climbed out his side then once again opened the door of the cab for her. Ever the gentleman, he held out his arm which she took never failing to be amazed at the solid muscles hidden beneath his clothing.

He held open the door for her and they entered the restaurant. The place was busy but not crowded and everyone looked as though they were thoroughly enjoying themselves. The noise level was pretty intense and it was added to when a woman caught sight of Phil, screamed and rushed over to him pulling him into a hug kissing both his cheeks. They exchanged greetings in Italian which sent a shiver through Pepper when she heard him speak it so fluently. Seriously what was wrong with her tonight?

A man chatting to people at another table looked up and seeing Phil hurriedly finished his conversation and joined them. Once more Phil was dragged into a hug and kissed on both cheeks and again the Italian flowed between the three of them.

By now Phil, and by association Pepper, were the centre of attention and the other diners were viewing the scenario as it played out for their entertainment until Carlo waved his hands at them and advised them to eat their food threatening them with bodily harm if they didn’t. Oddly enough he was ignored and they continued to watch fascinated.

Pepper was standing back as all this was going on, taking it all in with an amused smile until Phil brought her forward and introduced her to the couple who greeted her warmly.

"Carlo, Nina, this is my friend Pepper. Pepper this is Carlo and Nina Biagioni, who make the finest Ravioli al Ragu d'Anatra this side of Tuscany."

Still smiling from the sight of Phil's welcome, she held out her hand to shake theirs. Carlo pffd and pulled her into a giant bear hug then passed her on to Nina who did the same but a little more gently before excusing herself and heading to the kitchen.

“Welcome, Pepper,” said Carlo. “It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

“Really, the pleasure is mine. You’ve known Phil a long time?”

“For nearly 17 years since he…”

“Carlo,” interrupted Phil. “Pepper doesn’t need to hear the story.”

“Philip, of course Pepper needs to hear the story.” He turned back to Pepper and began again. “He…”

Once more the restaurateur was interrupted, this time by his wife who was helping an elderly lady over to them.

“Ah Phillip, il mio bel ragazzo. Dove sei stato?” the elderly woman said reaching her arms up to him.

Phil smiled with genuine pleasure as he walked over and gently held her to him. Her head barely reached his chest. Again the diners along with Pepper watched with interest as an emotional conversation in Italian took place and Phil placed a pale pink rose in her hand.  She was obviously delighted and touched her hand to his face. He held her palm to his lips and kissed it tenderly.  She smiled up at him fondly and another stream of Italian came from them both resulting in the woman laughing and swatting him on the arm

Pepper caught the words “Sei un pirata!” which caused Phil to smile _that_ smile and bend down to kiss her cheek murmuring something only the two of them heard.

Nina spoke again and the old woman nodded and gave Phil a final hug and a kiss and headed with her daughter back the way they had come.

He watched as they left and whispered sadly to Carlo, “She’s getting old, my friend.”

“Jesus Phil. She’s eighty-nine years old and I swear she’ll out live me and Nina. Ahh Pepper. What’s the matter?”

Pepper was trying to discretely wipe her eyes touched by Phil’s tenderness with Rosa and the warm welcome he’d received from the family. It was so…Phil. This man, who could probably kill a person in a hundred different ways terrifying enemy agents and hardcore criminals with a look, could be so caring and gentle calming a troubled person just by the tone of his voice. She smiled and shook her head and an unspoken understanding passed between Carlo and her.

Carlo led Pepper and Phil to a table to the back of the restaurant. It was near an exit, against a wall and looked straight at the front door; the perfect operative’s table. You could take the agent out of S.H.I.E.L.D…

“Your table’s ready as always,” Carlo told him pulling Pepper’s chair out for her. “Would you care to see the menu?”

There was something eager about they way he asked that made Pepper say no and request that he choose for them this evening. The Italian beamed at her; it was obviously the right thing to say.

As Carlo walked away, Phil advised him “Le fragole ma, Pepper è allergico.” He nodded and continued through to the kitchen.

“I didn’t know you spoke Italian, Agent Coulson.”

Phil smiled but didn’t elaborate. “Wine, Ms Potts?” he asked instead. Pepper nodded. There was a carafe of Rosso di Montepulciano already sitting breathing on the table and he poured them each a glass.

"Who is Rosa?" she asked taking a sip, enjoying its taste on her palate.

"Nina’s mother. She’s an amazing woman.” His eyes twinkled as he told Pepper about the elderly lady’s colourful life from a young woman during the Second World War working with the resistance to joining an Italian branch of S.H.I.E.L.D. with her husband, Luca whom she met during the war. She travelled all over the world with him as a translator and communications expert until Luca was killed in the line of duty. After which she retired and moved to New York to be near her daughter and grand- and great grandchildren.

“She certainly seemed fond of you. What did she call you?”

He huffed out a laugh, “Un pirata! I guess the nearest translation would be “a rogue”. Obviously I’ve no idea what she meant.”

She raised an eyebrow at him. “Hmmm. I’d say she obviously knows you very well. So the light pink rose?”

“Gentleness, grace, gladness, and joy; gentleness and grace for Rosa, gladness and joy for me. It’s been long time since I’ve been here.”

“You never fail to amaze me, Phil.”

Before he could reply, Carlo joined them again and put their first course, a soufflé, in front of them. Smiling broadly told them “Buon appetito!” and fussed over them until they’d each taken a bite and enthused over the way the delicate flavours of the dish combined with the peppery leaves of the salad. He nodded happily and left them heading over to chat with other diners in the restaurant. He returned now and again to remove empty plates and replace them with full ones requesting their opinion of each course.

The meal was perfect; Soufflé al Formaggio Facile ( _Tuscan Cheese Souffle)_ with a salad of arugula and cherry tomatoesfollowed bythe Ravioli al Ragu d'Anatra ( _Ravioli in Duck Ragu)_ and finallyMaiale Brasato al Vino Rosso con Olive ( _Red_ _Wine-Braised Pork with Olives)_ served with classic Tuscan bread.

To end the meal Carlo arrived with a clear glass with a layered concoction of chocolate, espresso and fresh cream, called Bicerin, for Pepper and an espresso dopio for Phil.

“Oh Carlo, I really don’t think I could. The meal was wonderful but…”

“Pepper, my dear. Have I been wrong at any time this evening?”

She looked at Phil who was no help as he sat smirking at her behind his espresso cup, and conceded that indeed he had not.

“Then trust me with this,” and he set the glass down in front of her once again waiting until she tried it. The rich hot chocolate melted into the strong flavours of the coffee and cold cream. Pepper could swear she felt her pupils dilating as the sublime taste assaulted her palate.

“Oh my…” she breathed and Carlo left them laughing to himself.

“Good?”

“I have no words, Phil.”

“Uh-huh. Your expression says it all.”

“Really?”

“Hmmm; as though you’ve enjoyed a particularly good orgasm.”

Pepper looked at him scandalised.

“Phillip J Coulson!”

He stared back at her, the intensity in his gaze building a heat in her stomach, making her mouth suddenly very dry.

“Again, with the Sunday name.” He leaned over the table and reached out with his fingers, brushing them back and forth over the back of her hand. He leaned in a little further and murmured in her ear, his voice suddenly deep and husky, “It’s an expression I’d enjoy seeing on you again… preferably with me as the cause.”

Pepper closed her eyes involuntarily and shuddered feeling the heat spread from her stomach to her core accompanied by a steady pulsing between her legs as her internal muscles went haywire. She did her very best not to cross her legs to chase the sensation, not to arch into it but couldn’t help either action. Suddenly she was very, very wet between her legs. Oh my god! She could not believe she’d climaxed right there in the restaurant with nothing more than Phil’s touch and his voice. She was afraid to open her eyes sure that everyone was watching. When she finally dared to, no-one was looking at her. Well almost no-one. Leaning back in his seat, outwardly appearing relaxed and composed, Phil continued to stare. On closer inspection his pupils were totally blown, the muscles in his jaw tight as he clenched his teeth trying to control the fire of emotion that was raging inside him. The power of his gaze as their eyes locked was as terrifying as it was exciting. They sat there for an eternity, not moving, not speaking just drinking each other in.  The tension between them was electric almost causing the air to crackle.

Finally Carlo appeared and clapped the agent on the shoulder asking if they enjoyed the meal. Phil didn’t jump but the spell was broken and it pulled the two of them out of their trance. Realising he’d interrupted something Carlo started to back away. The change in Phil was instant. He smiled at his friend and graciously assured him everything had been excellent as always. Pepper, although never having been an undercover operative, was an astute business woman and pretty mean poker player, so easily managed to convince the restaurateur that nothing was amiss and that the meal had been wonderful. Carlo was too polite to mention her flushed complexion and the completely wrecked look Pepper was sporting. Nor did he point out that Phil appeared ready to ravage her over the table.

Phil made to take out his wallet and Carlo’s eyes narrowed, “Prego il mio amico, il denaro non è buono.”

Phil was torn between his own principles and hurting his friend’s feelings but in the end he knew Carlo, not to mention Nina, would be angry with him if he insisted. They went through this every time he visited; he would repay them another way, as usual. The agent nodded and thanked him, standing to give the Italian a hug.

Pepper couldn’t help dropping her eyes to his groin but everything appeared to be under control for which she was very thankful. At the same time, somewhat irrationally, she felt a little put out that there was no bulge in his suit pants.

Carlo took her chair as she stood and pulled it back for her.

“It was a delight to meet you, Pepper,” he told her courteously, kissing her hand.

She blushed a little and thanked him returning the compliment with a hug while kissing him lightly on the cheek. Phil clenched his fists in an attempt to shake off an absurd reaction to pull the Italian away from Pepper and claim her instead. Absurd because Carlo was his friend and Pepper was never his to begin with. He allowed the sensation to roll over him and relaxed his muscles instead.  

They headed to the door as Carlo went back to the kitchen to tell Nina they were leaving. She came out front to say goodbye once again reproaching Phil for the length of time between visits and making him promise not to take so long the next time. As they left the restaurant, Carlo caught up with them and pressed a box into Phil’s hands whispering instructions into his ear before shouting “Ciao!” and running back to the restaurant.

“What’s in the box?” Pepper asked.

Phil opened the lid, his face breaking into a broad grin and he shook his head shutting it before Pepper could see. “I’ll show you later.”

“Phil.”

“I promise I’ll show you later,” and refused to say anything more.

They walked in silence for a few moments.

“Thank you for a wonderful evening.” Pepper told him.

“I was hoping it wasn’t over yet.”

She looked at him but he kept his eyes fixed ahead.

“Where are we going?”

“My old apartment’s not far from here, I’d still like to thank you for my birthday party.”

“So the meal wasn’t the thank you?” she teased.

He stopped and caught her eyes with his, the intensity suddenly as great as it had been at the table. His voice, when he spoke, was hoarse almost dripping with sex.

“It may have been…until you came in your chair.”

Her face flushed at the memory and her mouth dropped open slightly before she bit her lip. He moved towards her placing his hand firmly on the small of her back with free hand and kissed her deeply, his tongue brushing past her lips into her mouth. She reciprocated her hand cupping his head holding him to her. She hummed into his mouth savouring the moment until they broke apart the requirement to breathe overriding the need to kiss.

“No Pepper, the meal was never the thank you. I meant what I said at the table.”

“So coming in my chair doesn’t count? I didn’t exactly do that by myself.”

He tipped his head to the side conceding the point and with a filthy grin on his face as he said, “Honestly, I was rather hoping you’d make more noise when you came maybe even as you dragged your nails down my back.”

“My god, Phil, either get me to your apartment or call me a cab. I’m not sure how much of this shameless flirting I can take.”

Phil held out his arm to her.

“It would be my pleasure to take you.” Oh splendid! And how was she supposed to interpret _that_ comment? Take her to his apartment, take her bodily. God! she hoped it was both!

She threaded her hand through and held his forearm lightly as she had earlier in the evening. Thankfully, not five minutes later he stopped outside an old brownstone in a beautifully maintained street. Phil reached into his pocket and pulled out his keys and together they climbed the stairs to the entrance.

He paused before putting the key in the lock and asked her, “You’re sure?”

“I’m sure.”

He led her inside, up the stairway to the first floor and his apartment. Once again he opened the door, this time letting her go first to allow him to disarm the security system and activate the lighting settings. He laid the box down on the hall table and removed Pepper’s wrap, kissing the curve of her neck as he did so. She leaned into him as he nipped her skin gently, her hands closing round his forearm which he held across her body as he traced his tongue up her neck to the sensitive spot behind her ear.

“Hmmm,” she sighed enjoying his touch.

“Come with me,” he whispered and picking up the box he led her through the open plan living room/kitchen to the stove. Okay, admittedly not quite what she was expecting; if she was being honest the bedroom was what she was expecting.

He lifted a copper pan from a shelf and half-filled it with water placing a thermometer in it along with two tubs from the box. He set it on the stove and fired up a flame beneath it on a low heat. Really? She wasn’t sure whether to be curious or scream with frustration. The last thing she wanted right now was a cup of bloody tea or coffee or whatever the hell he was making!

As she opened her mouth to say something, he turned to face her and pulled her to him slanting his mouth over hers, kissing her deeply. Ahhh! This was more like it. He guided her over to the work surface so that her front was pushed against it and pressed himself against her from behind, his semi-hard cock nudging between her buttocks. He kissed the nape of her neck as he unfastened her dress and pulled down the zipper. She made to shrug out of it but he stopped her holding her upper arms in a firm yet gentle grasp.

“Not yet,” he breathed into her neck making her shiver.

As he continued to kiss and tongue her neck, his left hand slid round to her breast cupping it in his palm making her groan as he squeezed it. His right also snaked its way to her front, this one finding her mound beginning to rub it through the silk of her dress, his middle finger pushing against her slit. Again she groaned aloud, this time at the friction he was causing. He kept it up until she didn’t think she could stand it any longer then he removed his hands from her entirely. The sudden loss of pressure against her clit was almost unbearable and she let out a whimper of protest anxious for it to begin again.

Instead he placed his hands on her shoulders, sliding them under her dress and began to carefully strip it off her, letting it drop to the ground and pool around her feet. She wore no bra and with a feather light touch he traced his finger tips down her back unimpeded making her head drop forward and her body shudder under his touch.

He placed his hands on her hips and followed the same path with his lips and tongue all the way down to the dimples at the bottom of her back. This time with the shudder came a long, drawn out moan.

He crouched down behind her tucking his thumbs under the waist of her lace panties, her somewhat soaked lace panties, and began to pull them down, slowly and steadily, over her hips and the curve of her buttocks, down her thighs, knees and calves to her ankles where she stepped out of them. The last thing she wore were her Manolos. He ran his hand up her firmly muscled calf then curled it round to her shin sliding it down to her ankle which he gently pulled to wards him carefully lifting her foot off the ground then he slipped off the shoe. He repeated the process with her other shoe then leaned in to the backs of her knees and softly brushed them with his lips sucking at them gently causing another moan to escape her.

He began to stand back up again dragging his blunt nails up her legs from the ankles, calves and knees to her thighs. He ran his hands round to the inside where he massaged her with the tips of his fingers, his thumbs pressing her folds but not entering, making her breath hitch and her knuckles turn white as she clenched her fists on top of the surface. Once more he pressed himself against her and she found there was something strangely erotic with him being fully clothed while she was completely naked. 

Unexpectedly he turned her to face him and lifted her onto the work surface prising her legs apart, standing in between them. He bent to her throat and kissed it tenderly dipping the tip of his tongue into the hollow sucking it and grazing it with his teeth.  She cupped the back of his head in her hands and ran her fingers through his hair letting her head fall backwards groaning as his hands once again found her breasts caressing them, gently teasing the nipples between his fingers.

Pepper’s nerve endings were on fire with the attention he was giving her body. He’d brought her almost to the point of climax several times and on each occasion stopped short of allowing her to achieve the satisfaction of coming. She hated him and loved him in equal measures for it.

He lifted he head from her neck and whispered into her ear, “Lie down, Pepper.” She looked at him with an enquiring frown.

“Do you trust me?”

“Of course,” she responded without hesitation.

“Lie down,” he repeated and this time she followed his instruction swinging her legs up onto the counter holding on to his arm as she lay on her back.

Phil walked over to the stove while unfastening his cuffs and rolling up his sleeves. He removed the thermometer from the water; 98.3oF – close enough. He took out the first pot and popped the lid. A wonderful smell of dark chocolate filled the air. He did the same with the second pot and a rich coffee smell followed.

He carried them plus the final pot over to Pepper who looked up at him with a surprised look on her face.

“Is that…?”

“Bicerin? Yes. Carlo felt I should see what all the fuss was about. I believe it should be served hot in a glass but if you’ve no objection, I’d much rather taste it this way. It’s at body temperature, it won’t hurt you. I won’t hurt you.”

She nodded, granting him permission, knowing that was true.

Phil kissed her lips and set the pots down at her head. He ran his fingers lightly over the curve of her breasts causing the nipples to harden immediately. For good measure he ran his tongue over them and sucked them finally blowing cold air on them; they couldn’t get any harder. Pepper closed her eyes as her breathing quickened and her skin flushed. He smiled.

He dipped his finger into the chocolate and scooped out a generous amount placing it on Pepper’s left nipple and areola gently smearing it in. She growled deep in her throat at the feeling of the warm liquid touching her sensitive skin.

He put his finger to her lips and she sucked the chocolate off not taking her eyes from his as she indecently licked his finger clean then pulled it from her mouth. With another finger they did the same with the espresso. The bulge that was missing from Phil’s pants earlier was clearly in evidence now.

“This will be cold,” he warned her and picked up the last pot pouring the rich cream into her belly button. She flinched slightly causing the thick fluids to run slowly down her breasts. Phil bent forward running his tongue up her right breast collecting the chocolate on the tip until he got to the nipple and areola which he pulled into his mouth sucking hard running his tongue over them. His taste buds flooded with the sharp taste. Barely pausing, he moved to the second breast repeating the action with the espresso using a finger to draw the spilled coffee into his mouth. Again the flavour rushed over his pallet mixing with the chocolate causing him to hum with pleasure.

As he fed from her breasts, Pepper was arching her back pushing them into his mouth gasping with all the sensations she was experiencing; the spilled fluids running over her, Phil’s mouth and tongue sucking and lapping at her, his calloused hands touching her.

Finally he dropped his mouth to her stomach dipping his tongue into her belly button lapping up the cream. As he did that he stroked her mound with his thumb before pushing his middle finger into her, his thumb separating the folds opening her clit up to him. He rubbed his thumb over it then pushed down making Pepper cry out once again arching her back and thrusting her hips upwards.

Phil withdrew his hand then pushed his middle and ring fingers back in curling them up to her g-spot pushing against it as his thumb pressed down on her clit. Pepper’s hips bucked off the work surface once, twice, three times, fucking herself on his hand. She reached out and grabbed his shoulder the other clutching at the surface as she continued to thrust upwards against his hand panting heavily. Finally between his mouth and his fingers she was pulled over the edge and the orgasm ripped through her causing her vision to blur seeing only bright sparks of light as wave after wave rolled through her. She screamed out with the power of it.

Phil leaned into her kissing her gently letting the taste of the Bicerin wash over her tongue as he continued to push his fingers in and out feeling the muscles pulse round him. Slowly her shuddering of her body relaxed and the muscles ceased their contractions. She hummed into his mouth until he pulled back and looked at her. Her eyes were black, her pupils having completely blown and her skin was flushed – she looked beautiful.

He removed his hand from between her legs. His fingers were soaked with her slick which he proceeded to lick off never removing his eyes from her. It was a different taste to the Bicerin but no less enjoyable to him.

“Okay?” he asked when he’d finished.

“Oh my god, Phil,” she whispered, still dazed from the experience. He helped her to sit up.

“Good. I guess I can understand what you see in this stuff, although you taste better.”

“Slight exaggeration, Phil.  Besides if I’d done that in the restaurant I’d be in a jail cell by now.”

He huffed out a laugh and kissed her again. He slid his arm under the crook of her knees, the other round her shoulders and she wrapped her arm around his neck as he lifted her off the counter. Keeping his mouth closed over hers, he manoeuvred them through the kitchen and living room to another door which he pushed open with his toe; his bedroom. Carefully he set her down on the bed and stripped out of his clothing in double quick time while Pepper watched lying on her side, her head resting on hand.

Phil joined her on the bed stroking the soft, warm skin of her shoulder. She placed her hand on his chest running her fingers through the hair, thumb gently rubbing the scar and leaned in to him kissing him open mouthed probing him with her tongue, tasting herself mixed in with the Bicerin. Her hand dropped down to his cock and he released a filthy groan as she stroked him feeling him fill out in her palm. She squeezed him finding the right balance between pleasure and pain enjoying him hardening at her touch. She ran her fingers up and down his shaft rolling her thumb over his slit circling the pre-come over his glans making him jerk and growl deep in his chest.

Knowing he was ready for her, she removed her hand from his cock and pushed his shoulder indicating that she wanted him to lie on his back. He complied and grinned as he reached into the nightstand for a condom. He tore open the wrapping and pulled it over his cock ensuring it was secure.

Impatiently, Pepper knocked his hands away and straddled him, lowering herself onto him revelling in his size as he filled her. Once more he groaned long and loud as her tightness squeezed round him her slick easing her onto his shaft. Slowly she began to move, rolling her hips in steady controlled movements, closing her eyes letting her head fall back as he thrust up to meet her. Their pace was synchronised finding a rhythm that was good for them both pulling moans from each of them.

She leaned forward grasping onto the headboard as she rocked back and forth, her pace picking up as she using the headboard as leverage to draw him in deeper. He breasts dangled tantalisingly in front of his face. He leaned up, his stomach muscles tensing, as he took one in his hand guiding it to his mouth where he sucked on it hard still tasting the chocolate. She cried out as his teeth grazed her sensitive nipple.

Letting her breast go, he gripped her hips, occasionally changing his angle beneath her, delighting in her response as she gasped when his cock hit her g-spot over and over again. She rode him hard and fast, the sweat running down her back in thin rivulets as she plunged herself up and down his cock wringing curses from him as he thrust up into her keeping up with her relentless pace.

“Oh fuck!” she uttered as the burning in her stomach spread through her. “So close, Phil…I’m so close.”

“Come for me, Pepper.”

She needed no further encouragement and cried out again as another orgasm coursed through her causing her vision to go black for a few seconds. Phil continued to thrust into her as she rode him through the waves until he too came, roaring as he exploding inside her, his body shuddering violently as the aftershocks rolled over him. She collapsed on top of him shaking with her own tremors, the two of them panting heavily with the exertion of their fucking.

Phil held her to him as she nuzzled into his neck, their breathing slowly returning to normal.

“Thank you for my birthday party, Pepper,” he said softly, kissing the top of her head.

"Trust me, Phil, it was my pleasure.”

**Author's Note:**

> Italian translation (however rough it may be)  
> “Ah Phillip, il mio bel ragazzo. Dove sei stato?” Ah Phillip, my handsome boy. Where have you been?  
> “Prego il mio amico, il denaro non è buono.” Please my friend, your money is no good here.  
> “Le fragole ma, Pepper è allergico.” No strawberries though, Pepper’s allergic.


End file.
